warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Purifiers
The Purifiers are a highly conservative Space Marine Chapter of unknown orgins created in the 23rd founding. They believe that every human in the imperium has the taint of chaos in them, they also have a tiny amount of redemptions, a sliver of purity. The purifiers seek to nurture this purity of others and destroy those they deem beyond redemption. Chapter Background The Purifiers were created in the 37th millenium. When they were created they were made to be one of the most conservative chapters and hate chaos in every one of its forms. From birth the Astartes in this chapter have to live with dark times, living on one of the many feral worlds of the Purat Star System. The Astartes in this chapter have had to deal with Chaos for the entirity of their lives and have grown to detest Chaos in all of its forms. The Purifiers especially hate the Word Bearers Chaos Legion as they attempt to convert and increase the ranks of Chaos. By the time a Purifier is a Space Marine he has come to detest Chaos in all of its forms and, as result, The Purifiers have one of the lowest rates of Astartes falling to Chaos, with only 6 Space Marines turning to the Ruinous powers in the 4 millenia of their existance. Every one of these Astartes has been hunted down and given the Emperors righteous justice. Chapter Beliefs The Purifiers believe every single member of the Imperium of Man is tainted from birth and the only way to redemption and purity is to fight for the imperium, against the Xenos, Heretics, Traitors and the filth that is Chaos. The Purifiers actively fight against Chaos in the Imperium, only allowing it to stay in controlled tribal cults on their feral recruitment worlds so new astartes can learn to despise Chaos, kill it and purify their souls by destroying chaos on their home worlds. The more experienced an Astartes is, the more Pure and True he is. The Space Marines of The Purifiers thus need to fight tirelesly for forgiveness of the Emperor. They fight for the Emperor, redeem themselves and die for the Emperor. The Astartes in this chapter believe that when they die an honourable death for the Emperor they get taken to a plain of existance that the Emperor created when he ascended via the golden throne. When here they are the Emperors guests, they are free to fight and help their battle brothers down in the universe fight Chaos by using the purity that they have gained in life to strengthen their phsycic powers in death when The Purifiers are in trouble in battle. Their fallen Battle Brothers Watch over them always. Chapter Recruitment The Purifiers recruit from the feral planets around the Purat Star System. The Humans on the feral planets were born on tribes and taught of the God Emperor by the Mighty Prophets of the Imperium. They would come down in mighty flying metal boxes and teach the tribals of what the Emperor wanted. The Prophets were mighty warriors and could smite down many of the Chaos tribes that lived upon the surface's of their planets. The feral planets, in reality, contain loyalist tribes that fight in the name of the Prophets, Purity and, the most important, the Mighty God Emperor of Mankind. The second group of tribes are Chaos Cultists, Those who fight in the name of the Dark Gods. the two groups of tribes are at permanant war. The 'Prophets of the God Emperor', as they're called, choose the mightiest, most valient and most importantly of all, the purest. These select few are said by their fellow tribesmen to have 'been chosen as a Prophet of the Emperor'. The neophytes come back to their tribes for 2 Terran months to assist the tribesmen. These men revere their tribes and will protect them in life and in death. These recruitment efforts have made the Purifiers become known, in their ranks, as 'The Prophets of The Emperor'. Chapter Appearance The chapter have a Blood Red and White colouration. The Blood Red symbolises the Tainted Blood all the members of the Imperium have, while the white symbolises the chance of Purity and the Purity that the Astartes have earned by fighting the foes of the Imperium in the name of the God Emperor. The amount of Red and White in the armour changes as the marine moves up in the ranks. The White increases and the Red decreases symbolising their purity being increased and enhanced and the taint of chaos in their flawed mortal blood being cleansed by the everlasting light of the Emperor. A neophyte's colouring shows their white pauldron and their upper arm is white. An standard Astartes has white feet and lower legs, he also has a white arm and pauldron. All of these ranks below Veterans use Blood Red weapon colouration, Veterans, on the other hand, use white weapons. A standard Veteran Marine has white legs and a white left arm and pauldron. A Veteran Seargent of the 1st Company's abdomen and right arm are also white. Company Captains have the Veteran Seargent of the 1st Company paint scheme but with a white helmet instead of a Red one. this can have a Red stripe down the middle. The chaplains in this chapter wear white armour instead of black armour. The Righteous Purifier (Chapter Master) wears complete white aside from his hands, and his Right shoulder Pauldron, and scripts of writng on his armour. the Company colouring for the armour is the same and is on the Aquila and the Shoulder Trim. Seargents have Bone coloured faces or stripes down their helmets. The Chapters Fallen Enemies The fallen enemies are those within the ranks of The Purifiers who have fallen from the ranks of The Purifiers into the grasp of chaos have been recorded and the chapter has tried with all their might to kill the 'Corrupted' and has succeded to kill and subsequently take their bodies back to the tribal worlds and ceramonially burn them into cinders, throwning their ashes onto each of the other feral planets in the star system, so that they may never know rest on their home planet. There have been 6 of this Chapter who have fallen to Chaos, they were never able to pull anyone else down with them and all of them have been killed. The 6 Corrupted Ones: #Kangax the Warp Dog - Kangax was a Seargent of 4th company 5th Tactical Squad, and the first to turn to Chaos in The Purifiers. He was promised victory and power in place for his allegience to the God of Skulls, Khorne, on the year 348.M38. 2 Terran months after he pledged his alleigence to Khorne he finally thought it was time to convert his squad. After he merely suggested the idea, all the weapons of the squad members were drawn. Kangrax tried to convince the squad one last time but with no avail, finnaly the squad attacked, the Seargent got the edge on 3 of them and managed to slay them before he was finally slain by the Venerated Chainsword Kathrax weilded by the Honourable Grathan. Grathan was promoted to squad seargent for his great honour and valour and his squadmates were venerated and celebrated by the chapter. the three fallen battle brothers were returned to their home planets, ceramonially burnt and released in the atmosphere of their planets, to forever rest beside the Emperor at home. #Jethram the Misguided - Jethram was a venerated Veteran of the 1st Company, he turned to the forces of Chaos undivided shortly after leaving the strict ranks of his Chapter and going renegade at 769.M38. He was promised power and great success in the feild of battle, he was given his own warband of misguided Space Marines and started pirating Imperial ships. As soon as The Purified heard that a new warband led by a Space Marine named Jethram was created and was causing havoc close to the maelstrom The Purifiers Immediately shot into battle, Half of the First Company, the Second Company, Third Company and 9th Company went to the last known location. As soon as they caught wind of the warband they shot into action. the masses of Purifiers smashed through the Pirate ship. when they got to Jethram they held him at gunpoint. The Captain of the First Company at that time Lazlo Ki'Lako raised the Venerated Relic Bolt Pistol 'Shath'Ro' to Jethram's Head, and said to him the last words he would ever hear "The fury of the Emperor condemns you to a death of unrest and suffering, there is no justice good enough for traitor Scum.". 8 Members of the First Company died, 17 Members of the Second Company died, 21 Members of the Third Company died and 19 Members of the Ninth Company died. None were forgotten. #El'Shai the Great Betrayer - El'Shai was the biggest traitor known to The Purifiers, He was the biggest blot on their pride and was the reason why no-one is believed to be completely pure. El'Shai was the second Righteous Purifier, Inducted into the position at 098.M39 and was the shortest serving of all of The Purifiers, Serving just 122 years as Righteous Purifier. Very little remains in the Chapter records of El'Shai, the Chapter erases nothing about the Corrupted but most was expunged from the records by the Ordo Hereticus of the Inquisition. All that is known is that he attempted to convert the whole of his chapter, The Purifiers swiftly delivered the Emperors Justice onto him. The Purifiers were watched incredibly closely by the Ordo Hereticus for 2 centuries because it was the Chapter Master but the Chapter was commended because of the disobeidience and swift action taken against to force of Chaos. The Chapter Master who used to wear full white from that point on was made to have a Red right Pauldron, and Red hands, to show that even the most pure of Astartes is still susceptible to the taint of Chaos. #Rak'Uul the Weak-One - Rak'Uul was said to have voices in his head. Usually they would provide good battle tactics, they had saved his life more than a few times in battle. He obeyed them. Soon the voices sounded different, they talked to him outside of battle, told him to do horrendous things to those who wronged him, even his superiors. It was only a matter of time before something happened. Before long at 886.M39 they found the body of the Veteran Seargent of 3rd Tactical Squad 2nd Company on the floor, Naked with the abdomen cut open and held open pinned to himself. He had his stomach and intestines taken outside of his body but still hooked up to his system. Rak'Uul came back, not expecting visitors and before he could fully draw his chainsword he was shot down by the Captain of the Second Company, Rashdul, Then the apocatharies realised, the Seargent was still alive, only just, but still alive. When they assessed the damage to his body they found the additional things the slaneshi worshipper had done, horrific debilitating things done to the inside of his body. it was at that point when they transferred Veteran Seargent Davloth to a Dreadnaught where he rests to this day, only waking when battle calls him. #Hangram the Unchosen - Hangram was a Neophyte cursed by disease since he joined the Chapter. it didn't take long for him to turn to the Chaos god Nurgle. In 342.M40, to escape the horrific pain caused by his diseases he pledged his soul to Nurgle. As soon as he did this he found out the joy of disease and needed to spread the gift of Nurgle. He plunged his combat knife into his diseased pustules and stabbed 2 Neophytes before he was sniped by the Captain of 10th Company who had received word from a psychic message from the energies of his fallen Battle Brothers that a foul deed would be committed and he had a strong feeling where to rest the bipod of his sniper. The 2 Astartes injured were celebratd and then put down because of carrying the diseases of Nurgle. #Cassius the Unliving - Originally known as Cassius the Undying, not much is known about Cassius because of the inquisition erasing their history but it is known he used to be a Seargent of the 7th Company. At 005.M41 he was the Chaos lord of a large warband of chaos. The Purifiers were able to get Cassius to leave his warbands planet, being told by psykers of the purifiers that they agreed with him, wanted to defect to chaos and needed to warn him that his planet was going to be destroyed to kill him and his warband. He noticed the battle-barge headed towards his planet and decided to trust the psyker. he and 100 of his finest troops flew out into space on a small ship to evade The Purifiers. Little did Cassius know that The Purifiers were waiting for him in battleships and soon intercepted him. Within a short period of time and with 24 dead loyalist marines, the Righteous Purifier Pyrok'Al spoke the last words he would ever hear, "Traitor scum, you do not deserve the right to live, you don't deserve the right to die, you are only alowed to wander eternally, never finding where you belonged in life, The Emperor's Justice is too light of a punishment for you", Before shooting him in the head with a plasma pistol, completely and instantly killing him. Upon leaving Pyrok'Al ordered the planets Exterminatus via Cyclonic Torpedoes. Combat Doctrine The Purifiers use heavily armed infantry devastator squads, Tactical squads with heavy weapons and Elite Sternguard veteran squads as the backbone of their army. There aren't as many assault squads, the Second and Third company's Assault squads places were taken by Devastator squads, However Assault and Vanguard squads are used to keep the enemies locked in combat so the ranged units can do their work. There aren't many Vanguard squads in the Veteran squads either. The Purifiers drown the enemies with bolts, they destroy them with Centurion devastator squads and Terminator squads and Crush them with Tactical and Devastator squads. Chapter Armoury The Purifiers chapter uses many varients on powerful weapons. The most common are either Magma weapons or Frost weapons, varients on Power weapons, these are superheated or supercooled depending on the type of weapons. The Magma weapons are usually weilded by the members of the hot planets they originated from, and the Frost weapons weilded by inhabitants of the freezing feral worlds. Other than these specialised Power weapons there are several Venerated Chapter Relic Weapons. Some notable ones are listed: *Venerated Relic Chainsword Kathrax - The Venerated Chainsword known as Kathrax was used to slay the first Traitor of The Purifiers: Kangrax the Warp Dog. Since that occasion the Chainsword has been celebrated and venerated as one of the Six Tearers of Chaos *Partha'Ax the Great - The Great Bolter named Partha'Ax was the weapon originally weilded by the first Righteous Purifier: Pur'Aast the Mighty. It has taken down many foes and ememies of the Emperor and has been weilded by every Righteous Purifier since Pur'Aast to unleashe fire and metal fury down on the enemies of the Imperium *Venerated Relic Bolt Pistol Shath'Ro - This Bolt Pistol was weilded by the original Captain of the First Company: Lazlo Ki'Lako. This pistol was used to execute the second traitor: Jethram the Misguided. It was raised to his head after killing every one of his warband and is now celebrated and venerated as one of the Six Tearers of Chaos *Venerated Relic Magma Sword Scant'Ra - Not much is known about the Magma Swords use as the Inquisition erased much of the Data against the third of the traitors. Righteous Purifier El'Shai. all that is known about this sword is that the original Captain of the First Company, Lazlo Ki'Lako, Smote El'Shai down with it after he announced his conversion to chaos. It has been celebrated and venerated as one of the Six Tearers of Chaos *The Heavy Bolter of Puris Alpha - This Renowned Heavy bolter was weilded by a Veteran Seargent of a Sternguard squad, his Heavy bolter slay many enemies and it is thought that the Sterguard of old guide this Heavy Bolter in times of desperation, when the armies of Chaos outnumber The Purifiers 100 to one the Sternguard Ancestors guide the bolts of the Heavy Bolter of Puris Alpha *The Venerated Relic Boltgun Sca'Duul - This was the Boltgun used by Rashdul, the Second Company Captain used to exterminate the fourth Traitor, Rak'Uul the Weak-One. This weapon has been celebrated and venerated as one of the Six Tearers of Chaos. This relic was lost in battle and The Chapter are searching for the bolter or fragments of it. Whenever and If-Ever the Chapter receives credible information about Sca'Duul they send, at most the whole Chapter and at least 2 Companies to research and, hopefully, retreive Sca'Duul *The Venerated Relic Stalker Bolter Chresnek - This Stalker Bolter was used to shoot Hangram the Unchosen by Peris, the Tenth Company Captain. This weapon has been celebrated and Venerated as one of the Six Tearers of Chaos *The Venerated Relic Plasma Pistol Skala'Al - This Plasma Pistol was used to exterminate Cassius the Unliving by the Righteous Purifier Pyrok' Al . This weapon has stayed at Pyrok' Al's side from when he was issued the weapon as a Seargent of the 4th Squad of the 8th Company. With this weapon the Righteous Purifier Pyrok' Al has slayed the enemies of the imperium for near a millenium and a half. This weapon is in use by the Righteous Purifier Pyrok' Al and has been celebrated and venerated as one of the Six Tearers of Chaos Chapter Organisation The Chapter is organised in the fashion of the chapter format that the codex astartes states with minor modifications that increase the amount of Devastator Squads at the expense of the numbers of Assault squads. The Second and Third Companies have only 1 Assault Squad and 4 Devastator Squads (There are only 5 Tactical squads in these chapters). This means that overall in a full chapter there are 22 Devastator Squads, 16 Assault Squads, 42 Tactical Squads and 10 Veteran Squads. The Tactical Reserve Companies are 8th and 9th rather than 6th and 7th, with the Assault Reserves being 7th and Devastator reserves being 6th. This chapter also has an unusual way in the ranking of it's marines. Where the Codex says that a Neophyte becomes a Devastator and then an Assault Marine and then a Tactical marine, then finally a Veteran, The Purifiers do it differently. When the Marine finishes being a Neophyte in the 10th Company they are moved into one of the 9th Reserve Tactical Companies Tactical Squads where they are trained in the art of basic ranged combat. When the marines have proven themselves in basic ranged combat they have one of three paths that is chosen for them. With the first they are chosen to be taken into the 6th Devastator Reserve Company where they are trained in the art of using heavy weaponry, the Second path the marines are chosen to be taken into the 7th Assault Reserve Company where they are trained in the art of close combat. With the third path the marines are moved from the 9th Company to the 8th Company where they carry on being a Tactical Marine where they are further trained in the art of combat, being trained in advanced medium ranged combat. After this the marines are moved into one of the Squads in the 4th or 5th Companies where they fight and gain experience. If they show exceptional skill they are moved up to the 2nd or 3rd Companies. Some few Marines of exceptional Honour who have fought for Centuries earn a place in the First Company, here they fight at full effeciency and from here they may be made an Officer with further training. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:23rd Founding